Sekali ini Saja
by bakpaokeju
Summary: Sekali ini saja, aku merasakan cinta yang lain


**_Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi_**

 ** _Fandom: Haikyuu!_**

 **SEKALI INI SAJA**

 **[Konoha Akinori x Reader]**

* * *

Kamu berhenti di lorong kursi penumpang kereta api. Berhadapan dengan sosok yang kamu kenal. Orang yang pernah kamu cintai dan sekarang yang kamu benci. Mantan pacarmu, Konoha Akinori.

"Yo." sapanya sambil mengangkat satu tangan. Tidak lupa dengan senyumannya yang khas yang membuat matanya terpejam. Kamu mengerutkan kening. Antara kesal dan bingung kenapa kalian harus bertemu.

"Silakan. Kamu dekat jendela." katanya.

Kamu menggeleng, "Nomor kursiku bukan di dekat jendela."

"Tapi kamu suka duduk di dekat jendela. Silakan duduk, nona. Kamu membuat antrean panjang." Konoha melihat barisan di belakangmu. Kamu menoleh. Benar saja, sudah banyak orang berjejer di belakangmu.

Kamu tidak punya pilihan lain, dan akhirnya kamu duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Lalu kamu meletakkan ranselmu di bawah dekat kakimu.

"Tidak mau diletakkan di bagasi atas saja?" tanya Konoha. Kamu menggeleng.

Konoha meletakkan tasnya di bagasi atas, lalu segera duduk di sampingmu. Ada sedikit jarak.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Konoha sambil memandangmu.

Kamu malah melihat ke arah jendela sambil bertopang dagu di atas pegangan kursi, "Jogja."

"Sama, dong."

Kamu memasang wajah masam, menoleh ke Konoha.

"Enggak percaya?" Konoha mengambil sebuah tiket yang ada di saku celananya, lalu memperlihatkannya padamu. Ternyata benar, dia akan pergi ke Jogja.

Suasana hatimu jadi kacau. Kembali kamu ke posisi semula.

Tepat pukul 7 malam, kereta api pun bergegas menuju tujuan akhir, Yogyakarta.

* * *

Kamu mengambil tas ransel di dekat kakimu, mencari sesuatu. Kamu mengembuskan napas lalu bersandar pada kursi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Konoha.

"Lupa bawa _earphone_."

Konoha mengambil tas dari bagasi atas, lalu mencari sesuatu.

"Nih." Konoha memberikan _earphone_ padamu. Kamu memandang benda tersebut.

"Tenang, ini masih baru. Belum aku gunakan. Memang sudah kubuka, sih, bungkusnya supaya tidak memenuhi tempat. Tuh ini juga masih digulung rapi." jelas Konoha. Pada akhirnya kamu mengambil _earphone_ miliknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Mau kupinjamkan _mini MP3 player_? _Playlist_ nya enak-enak, kok."

"Boleh."

Konoha mencari benda tersebut di tas ranselnya, setelah ditemukan, _mini MP3 player_ diberikan padamu. Langsung kamu colokkan kabel earphone ke _mini MP3 Player._ Lalu kamu tekan tombol _play_. Baru saja kamu ingin memasang _earphone_ ke salah satu telingamu, Konoha sudah mengambilnya dari tanganmu.

"Aku juga mau dengerin." katanya.

Kamu memasang wajah kesal, kemudian bersandar ke sandaran kursi.

Lagu pertama yang diputar adalah Bitterlove dari Ardhito Pramono. Musiknya membuatmu seperti di sebuah _cafe_ dengan secangkir _latte_ panas. Namun, lirik lagunya menohok dirimu.

 ** _We'll be better, in every way._**

 ** _But then I would, go to be in other space_**

Kamu menekan tombol untuk mengganti lagu.

"Kok diganti?" tanya Konoha.

"Liriknya menyindir."

"Oh? Kamu lagi ada masalah sama pacarmu?"

"Begitulah. Dia sok sibuk. Padahal kami belum menentukan desain undangan. Hampir semuanya aku yang mengurus sendiri. Seharusnya aku berlibur bersamanya, tapi dia mendadak membatalkan karena dia menggantikan temannya yang cuti."

Konoha mengangguk mengerti, "Oh.. sudah mau menikah."

Kamu menoleh padanya, "Kenapa?"

Konoha tersenyum, "Selamat."

Setelah ini tidak ada percakapan lagi antara kalian.

* * *

Kereta masih melaju selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Kamu membuka matamu. Ternyata kamu tertidur dan kamu merasakan kepalamu terasa agak berat. Kamu tertidur di bahu Konoha, dan kepalanya menyentuh kepalamu. Netramu membulat dan langsung mengangkat kepalamu. Konoha yang sebenarnya merasakan itu, masih tetap tertidur.

Kamu mengamati wajahnya yang sedang terlelap. Tanpa sadar, kamu tersenyum. Jari-jarimu menyentuh sisi rambutnya, kamu pindahkan ke belakang telinga yang masih terpasang _earphone_. Kamu mengambil salah satu sisi earphone yang lepas dari telingamu di kursi. Lagunya masih diputar dan sudah hampir selesai. Kamu kembali bersandar, kepalamu kamu kembali sandarkan pada bahu Konoha.

Lagu selanjutnya 'Selingkuh Sekali Saja' dari She.

"Aku sebenarnya lelah. Aku sempat berpikir untuk istirahat sebentar, atau bersama yang lain. Pacarku makin sibuk, pernikahan kami sudah tinggal dua bulan lagi. Persiapan masih jauh dari selesai."

 ** _Izinkan aku sekali saja rasakan cinta yang lain_**

Kamu merasakan ada pergerakan dari Konoha. Kamu hanya diam, sampai sesuatu ada yang menyentuh puncak kepalamu.

Sebuah kecupan.

Kamu refleks menjauhkan kepalamu dari bahunya. Dia menatapmu. Netramu membulat, kamu etrkejut apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." ucap Konoha.

"Kamu gila, ya?" Kamu mengerutkan keningmu, "Kamu kan-"

Perkataanmu dihentikan oleh sebuah kecupan di bibirmu. Kamu mencoba mendorong dadanya untuk menjauh darinya. Namun gagal. Dia membawamu ke dekapannya. Kamu memejamkan mata, meronta. Tangannya menyentuh kepala belakangmu, mendorongmu untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Pada akhirnya kamu menyerah. Kedua tanganmu yang terkepal di depan dadanya, berpindah melingkarkan ke lehernya.

Lama.

Lalu kamu mendorongnya karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Kalian saling menatap. Pandangamu mulai tidak jelas karena air matamu sudah membendung di sana.

"Maaf." Konoha menghapus air matamu yang sudah berjatuhan dengan ibu jarinya, "sekali ini saja."

"Ta-tapi..." ucapmu terbata.

"Sampai kamu lebih baik." lanjutnya.

Tangisanmu semakin menjadi. Kamu membiarkan dirimu terjatuh di dekapannya. Dia mengelus puncak kepalamu, lalu mengecup puncak kepalamu.

Konoha mengangkat tangan kirinya menatap salah satu jemarinya yang sudah terpasang cincin di sana.

" _Maaf_." batinnya.

 ** _Hanya untuk biarkan dia dan kenangannya berlalu_**

* * *

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu She - Selingkuh Sekali Saja_

* * *

Halo, salam kenal. Bakpaokeju di sini.

Aku masih baru di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya, kakak-kakak sekalian.

Semoga kalian suka tulisanku ini

Salam,

 **Bakpaokeju**

 _art cover by https/member_ ?illust_id=54767270_


End file.
